


those who favor fire

by starrystorms



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope is working through a lot of repressed emotions, Hope needs a hug, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystorms/pseuds/starrystorms
Summary: And then, Hope thinks to herself, Scott Lang ruined it. He just - he came along and wriggled his way into her heart like the walls she had spent decades building were made of paper. Scott tore every defense she had ever built to shreds, made it seem like they had never even been there. The walls she had built around her heart began to crumble, and she felt herself melting.And...she didn’t hate it. The whole feelings thing wasn’t as bad as she had expected, at least not with Scott.





	those who favor fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Robert Frost poem "Fire and Ice." I was looking for some writing inspiration, and the poem seemed very apt for Hope. I struggled a little with Hope's characterization and writing from her POV, so let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and feel free to message me over on Tumblr @starrystorm.

_ Some say the world will end in fire, _

_ Some say in ice. _

_ From what I’ve tasted of desire _

_ I hold with those who favor fire. _

_ But if it had to perish twice, _

_ I think I know enough of hate _

_ To say that for destruction ice _

_ Is also great _

_ And would suffice. _

* * *

Hope doesn’t consider herself to be overly emotional. Or all that emotional to begin with, really. That’s not to say she doesn’t feel. She’s just been burned too many times to continue risking her heart. Her childhood was anything but easy, and the everlasting lesson she learned was to always, _ always _ guard her heart. No matter what, no matter who.

So seven-year-old Hope, heart still weeping and yearning for her father, made a vow to herself. And she renewed that vow with every disappointment from Hank, with every undeserved scolding and cold shoulder. 

The wall around her heart continued to thicken as she grew older. When her father sent her to boarding school, they saw each other less and less - and Hope was fine with that. The less she saw Hank, the less he could disappoint or hurt her.

_ And then _ , Hope thinks to herself, _ Scott fucking Lang ruined it. _He just - he came along and wriggled his way into her heart like the walls she had spent decades building were made of paper. Scott tore every defense she had ever built to shreds, made it seem like they had never even been there. The walls she had built around her heart began to crumble, and she felt herself melting. 

And...she didn’t hate it. The whole _ feelings _ thing wasn’t as bad as she had expected, at least not with Scott. 

At first, Hope’s emotions were so chaotic that she didn’t even know what had happened. She was so determined to hate Scott for taking what she felt was her place (and maybe her last chance to prove herself to her father). And one day, without warning, he made some stupid quip and she was smiling. Like he wasn’t some idiot thief that might get them all killed. Suddenly, she slowly started to believe in him and in their plan.

By the time she figured it out her emotions had turned against her, it was too late. Scott had slowly but surely wormed his way into her good graces, and Hope had decided to actually catch _ feelings _ for him. Like an idiot. 

(Not that she made a conscious decision to let it happen, but it made her feel like she had _ some _ control over the situation.)

For Scott Lang of all people! The very same man who swooped in and stole _ her _ legacy that _ her _ parents left her. 

(Not that she still holds a grudge or anything. Nope, not at all. She is a mature adult, and she is better than holding petty grudges against people for things they can’t control. No, really, she is.)

  


During those interminable months between Scott’s trip to the quantum realm and his jaunt to Germany, things were good. They were almost _ too _ good, or so Hope told herself in hindsight. Really, though, Hope has to give Scott credit. Except for what he did wrong, he did everything right, and that counted for something. 

Scott knew when to defuse tense situations with a joke and was always ready to make a fool of himself just to see her smile. He knew exactly what to do to smooth all of her rough edges and when to let her simmer. 

Knowing her mother might be alive somewhere in the quantum realm, Hope and Hank threw themselves into research. She spent every waking moment researching and planning and strategizing ways to get her mom back. Some days the only sleep she got was because Scott had cajoled her into getting a few hours of rest. There were times she was wound so tightly in the what-ifs and could-have-beens that she felt like she was going to vibrate out of her own skin. On those days, she wouldn’t take breaks for anything and barely tolerated anyone’s presence, including Scott’s.

On those days, Scott excelled at reading her. He seemed to almost have a sixth sense for her bad moods, Hope recalls fondly. It was like he knew waking up together would be the last good moment Hope had for the day. 

Scott usually woke up before her - a side effect of prison, he always says - but these days he would just laze around in bed. When she finally woke up, it was to Scott wrapped around, curling his body protectively around her own. 

Hope can easily recall the warmth she felt waking up to him, the sleepy smile she wouldn’t stop even if she could. Those slow, sleepy mornings are some of her favorite memories.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Scott would murmur as she turned to face him. He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. Hope didn’t let him get away that easily, though. She wriggled one of her arms out from the thin bedsheets to press against Scott’s shoulder. Using the arm still on the bed, she pushed herself up, rolling Scott onto his back so she could slot between his legs. 

“Mm, good morning,” she replied, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. She pulled back, and he sent her one of his goofy grins.

“I could get used to this,” he said slyly, eyeing the way their lower bodies pressed against each other. He wriggled his hips as if to punctuate his sentence. Hope couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, and she rolled off him onto her back, breathless with laughter. 

“Shut up,” she said, smacking him in the chest with the back of her hand.

Nothing particularly stood out about those memories, but Hope’s mind would inevitably wander back to those quiet moments. There’s something so...tranquil about the mornings where they spent a little extra time in bed.

Her mind would also linger at the dinner table - sometimes his, sometimes her - where the shared meals and brainstormed about the quantum realm. Of course, sometimes Scott would refuse to engage in “work talk,” as he put it, and they would take turns asking each other questions about their childhood. More often than not, Scott’s stories had her in stitches (though she would never admit as much to her father), and her worries and stress from the day would melt away.

Those quiet moments are what she longed for most during her time on the run, while she and Hank were working on finding her mom. _ And while Scott was on house arrest _ , her thoughts whispered traitorously. _ Can’t forget he betrayed me and Hank and ran off to Germany without so much as a Post-It _.

Hope sighs, blowing out a sharp breath. She needs to get over herself and stop dwelling on Germany. She knows Scott is sorry. Scott has more than made up for his actions in Germany with his help these past few days - despite what he would have lost if they were caught. 

Still, the part of her that is still seven-years-old and waiting for her father’s comfort is anxious at the thought that, if he could just up and leave them (_ not _ her, but her _ and _ Hank) once, then he could do it again.

_ This is ridiculous! _ Hope tells herself. _ He’s sorry, you’ve forgiven him, _ Hank’s _ forgiven him, and Mom’s back. Nothing else matters right now. _

Just as she’s about to continue berating herself for falling down memory lane, she’s saved by the sharp trill of her cell phone. She tries to suppress the small smile curling at the corners of her lips when she sees the caller ID, but she’s not very successful. 

“Hey, Scott,” She answers casually, squashing the past few minutes down, lest all of her insecurities bubble up. 

“Oh, uh, hey, Hope!” Scott replies, voice cracking. Though she knows Scott can’t see her, Hope raises one eyebrow at his tone. He knows he was the one to call her, right? “I was wondering if I could stop by? I just dropped Cassie off at Maggie’s, and I’ve been meaning to talk to you, since, you know, we got your mom back. But everything happened so fast and then I wanted to give you guys time. To get to know each other. Again. And I know it’s only been a few days, but, I, uh - I really wanted to see you,” Scott finishes lamely. Hope can almost see his wince and has to suppress another smile. She rolls her eyes instead, not that Scott can even see her. 

“Hm,” she says, pretending to think. She’s not sure she’s ready to admit that she wants to see him, too. She’s missed the idiot (_ her _ idiot). “If you want,” she says noncommittally. “Dad took Mom down to the pier earlier, so it’s been a pretty uneventful afternoon.” She wants to make him work for it, but not too much. “Maybe you could show me some of your close-up magic,” she offers.

Scott takes it for the olive branch that it is. “Oh, great! I’ll be there in 20? If that’s work for you,” he adds hastily. 

Hope nods before remembering that he can’t see her through the phone. “That works. See you soon.”

They exchange a few more pleasantries before hanging up, and Hope is hit with that fact that Scott will be here. He will be at her house and in her space for the first time in two years. Hope doesn’t think the little time they spent in her dad’s lab counts. Besides, even in the lab, her dad was always lingering on the edges of their conversations. So Hope is starting to panic a little. Yes, Hope kissed him. No, she doesn’t regret it. She wants to do it again. For as long as she can. But...

But she still recalls how viscerally her father’s abandonment gutted her as a child. And two years later, she sometimes still wakes up and is right back to those first few days after she discovered Scott’s betrayal. She thought they had actually been going somewhere. He had been so patient with her, and she was finally beginning to trust him when he had left. She spent days emotionally eviscerated, unable and unwilling to process what had happened.

_ He’s apologized, repeatedly _ , Hope reminds herself. _ That _ has _ to count for something. It has to _. 

Hope hears Scott knocking at the door and takes a deep breath to steady herself. She’s nearly 38 years old, for God’s sake. She has faced hostile boardrooms and survived the insanity that was the days leading up to her mom’s rescue. She can handle a simple conversation.

Hope makes her way to the front door and opens it quickly, not allowing herself to second guess her actions. She gives Scott a small smile, tucking a wayward piece of hair behind her ear. “Please, come in,” she says, stepping aside. 

Scott gives her a megawatt smile in return, not at all cowed by her lackluster welcome. “Thanks for letting me stop by,” he tells her, smile still in place. “I just want to apologize again. I know we kind of already did this song-and-dance, but that was when we were trying to get your mom back. And I thought, maybe, that you felt obligated to accept my apology because you needed my help.”

Her brow furrows She opens her mouth to tell him he’s being ridiculous, but he continues before she can interject.

“So here goes: I am deeply, truly sorry, Hope. I’m sorry I stole the suit and went off halfway across the world without telling you. And I’m sorry my actions forced you and Hank to abandon your home. Mostly, though, I want you to know I’m sorry for hurting you.” His eyes are earnest and pleading, but there’s no pressure in their depths. 

Hope desperately wants to open her mouth and say something, but every time she tries, her mind goes blank. Her words clump together in her throat, unmoving. She fiercely wants to give him the forgiveness he wants because, despite all of her insecurities and misgivings, she loves him. God, does she love him. He may be an idiot, but he’s _ her _ idiot. And he’s the idiot who helped her save her mom. 

So tries to push the words past her lips again because he deserves to know she’s not holding any grudges, but she can’t. Scott must read the struggle on her face because his expression softens. He steps closer, still respecting her space but within arms’ reach if she wants him closer. “You don’t have to say anything,” he offers tenderly. “I didn’t say any of that to manipulate you or -” he cuts himself off, sighing. 

“Hope, I know a lot has happened and I’m not expecting anything between us to be smooth sailing. If you even want there to be an us anymore,” he adds. “But I’m willing to spend however long you need making it up to you. Because, I - I,” he stammers. Scott squeezes his eyes shut, and Hope is struck with the sudden urge to stroke the crinkles between his eyes. 

Scott’s eyes pop open, and he’s staring out her with such intensity that Hope can feel the air leave her lungs in an audible whoosh. “I care about you so much, Hope,” he admits quietly. “And I can’t stand the fact that I hurt you. It kills me to think that I’m at all responsible for any pain you’re feeling.” His eyes bore into hers and Hope feels like she’s choking on the unsaid words that hang between them.

Without warning, the words that had been stuck in her throat bubble to the surface, unbidden. “I love you.” Hope’s eyes widen in shock, and her hand flies to her mouth as if to catch the words and swallow them back down. Her hands shake and she squeezes her eyes shut.

She covers her hands with her face, mortified that her mouth ran away from her like that. She’s half hoping that she scared Scott away with her little declaration so she won’t have to deal with it. 

That’s not in Scott’s nature, though. 

Hope can feel the warmth from Scott’s body as he approaches her. Slowly, so as to give her time to back away, his hands come up to frame her face. His thumbs run softly across her cheeks, and she slowly drops her hands from her face. Hope still can’t bring herself to meet his gaze, though, so she focuses on his shoulder instead. 

Inanely, she notices he’s wearing a shirt she bought for him.

“Hope, please look at me,” he requests. Dreading what she might see on his face, Hope slowly drags her gaze up to meet his. What she finds is nothing short of complete and utter devotion. 

“Say it again.”

Hope’s eyes widen at Scott’s words. She bites her lip and just stares at Scott, uncertain and more than a little hesitant. 

“Please,” he adds softly, ducking his head down so their gazes are level. 

“I love you,” she exhales. She holds his gaze this time, unblinking. Life might have taught her to be cautious and cold with her affection, but Scott has spent “I love you,” she says again. 

Hope is focused so intently on his reaction that she almost misses the way he leans into her. Scott is slow enough to give her time to pull away, but fast enough she still feels like he’s trying to sweep her off her feet (figuratively speaking, at least). It’s a uniquely Scott combination, she thinks affectionately. 

Scott presses his lips to hers, one hand sliding from her face into her hair. The kiss is soft at first. It’s like a gentle caress, putting words to everything that is still unsaid. Hope hums into Scott’s mouth, bringing one hand up to wrap around his bicep and squeezing lightly. In response, Scott steps more fully into her space until they are inches apart. Hope feels the flush creeping up her chest and neck and the way her heart starts pounding. _ God _, she missed this. She missed how easy kissing Scott is, how in sync they are. At that moment, everything around them falls away until Hope feels like they are the only two people in the world. 

Hope rests her other hand on his chest. Hope uses her leverage to grab a fistful of Scott’s shirt, and her body lights up with the sensations of him _ everywhere _. This time it’s Scott who moans. The sound vibrates against her tongue, and her grip on his arm tightens until she’s sure he’ll have bruises. He’s gasping for breath against her lips, and she can feel how rapidly his heart pounds beneath her hand. 

Scott pulls away, putting a little distance between them. He pants, eyes flickering between her gaze and her kiss-swollen lips. Hope can’t help the smirk that curls the edge of her lips. _ Still got it _, she thinks to herself as she watches he darkened gaze. 

Scott’s breathing has slowed, and he’s beaming at her with that megawatt smile again. It’s the smile that says _ I’ll take whatever the world throws at me as long as I get to keep kissing you like that, _ and Hope melts a little. 

“I love you, too, you know,” he says casually, like he’s just remarking on the weather or the decor. He says it like it’s an everyday occurrence; something that is such a given that it is unremarkable in its significance. Hope wants to smack him for how blase he’s being, but she settles for just rolling her eyes. Secretly, she’s a little relieved he’s not being intense. His smile softens into that goofy, lovesick smile that’s just for her, and Hope blushes fiercely. 

“That’s a good color on you,” he teases. 

“Shut up.”

“You can’t tell me to shut up, you _ loooove _ me,” he says, feigning indignation. 

Hope groans. “You’re gonna make me regret ever saying that, aren't you?” Despite the annoyance she’s trying to feign, Hope can’t wipe the grin off of her face. This, right here, is what she’s been missing these last two years. The man who can make her smile and laugh no matter how lost in her head she is. 

Hope swallows whatever words Scott was about to say, press a quick kiss to her lips. Scott reels her back as she pulls away, pressing their foreheads together. 

Logically, Hope knows they still have a lot to work through. Scott still has those habits that told him galavanting halfway across the world without telling her was a good idea, and she still has years worth of misgivings and insecurities to work through. 

But this is a start. And for now, that’s good enough for Hope. 

  
  



End file.
